moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Stormblade Regiment
The SI:7 Division Bravo (aka Section B of SI:7, or simply Division Bravo) is a division of Stormwind Intelligence Division 7 lead by Commander Jackson Amadatha. Due to the nature of the Division, all non-head member's identity are hidden and are classified to the public. Ranks Junior Agent - Junior Operative Agent - Operative Specialist - Tactical and Logistic Advising and Assessment Executive - Tactical and Logistic Final Decisions Division Head - Head of All Operations Within Division Bravo Fields of Operation Division Bravo conducts many Fields of Operation, generally using all ''to conduct a successful operation. Despite whatever one Agent may specialize in, all Agents are required to have basic-advanced skills in combat and somewhat of stealth. Reconnaissance Information gathering to be tactically assessed. Gathered in multiple ways, generally Field Intelligence. Tactical Tactical planning of operations, generally uses information given from Reconnaissance operations. Medical Medical assisting of comrades and or possibly civilians. Either done in the field or at headquarters. Miscellaneous Tactics The Division also offers other Miscellaneous Tactics which span from many rarely used specialties, such as Explosive Ordnance Disposal (aka EOD; bomb disarming), Alchemy, and more. = Letter of Consent and Vow = Vows ''“Do you solemnly swear on your own free will and accord, hereby devote your life to SI:7 and to the Grand Alliance as a whole. And no matter your faith, or personal perceptions; You do swear to carry out your duty without prejudice?” “Do you solemnly swear on your own free will and accord, in the presence of Master Shaw and of these witnesses before you; do hereby swear undeniable fealty to the King and our Grand Alliance?” “Do you solemnly swear on your own free will and accord, acknowledge that the blade is only a tool. While deceit, a sharp mind and a silver tongue are your most valuable weapons?" “Do you solemnly swear on your own free will and accord, acknowledge that should I break this oath, with due process and guilt confirmed, face the penalties of the highest court and be charged with treason against the Kingdom, our King, and all of the Grand Alliance; which will result with a life of imprisonment, or death?" Letter of Consent I, the undersigned do solemnly swear on my own free will and accord, hereby devote my life to SI:7 and to the Grand Alliance as a whole. And no matter my faith, or personal perceptions; I do swear to carry out my duty without prejudice, swear undeniable fealty to the King, and acknowledge that the blade is only a tool. While deceit, a sharp mind and a silver tongue are my most valuable weapons, I acknowledge that if I break these terms, with due process and guilt confirmed, face the penalties of the highest court and be charged with treason against the Kingdom, our King, and all of the Grand Alliance; which will result with a life of imprisonment, or death. SIGNATURE Recruitment Note: The Information Below Does Not Relate to the Real Ways of Recruiting Into the Guild. Recruitment for the SI:7 Division Bravo, or the whole SI:7 in fact, is done in an extremely discrete and secret matter, a future-to-be operative will usually mail in a submit form via direct mail to the SI:7, and the application will be reviewed. = Out-of-Character = What We Expect See the Division Bravo Website. Officer Contacts * Jackson Amadatha @ Jakaiser Media (Event Images, etc.) Category:SI:7 Category:Stormwind Army Category:Stormwind Military Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Alliance Military Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Military Organizations Category:SI:7 Division Bravo Category:Alliance Guilds